


Falling Into Orbit

by Sparky_Young_Upstart



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Young_Upstart/pseuds/Sparky_Young_Upstart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Resistance Pilot Gia Moran and her astromech droid R0-B0 are plunged into the depths of space after a fight against the First Order, and their attempt at signalling rescue only results in their capture. But also being held prisoner is Senator Goodall and her protocol droid T-R0Y. Together, these resistance fighters might just have a chance to escape their captors and stop the plans of the sinister First Order General Vrak.</p>
<p>Inspired by "Touch the Stars with Your Fingertips" by predilection</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Into Orbit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Touch the Stars with Your Fingertips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752404) by [predilection](https://archiveofourown.org/users/predilection/pseuds/predilection). 



> I have had the idea for this fic since "Touch" was first posted several months ago, and just now am getting around to it. I hope it's able to live up to it's inspiration!

Gia awoke with a jolt, bumping her head into the roof of her fighter. She took several quick, deep breaths as her eyes darted around her surroundings trying to figure out what had happened. As she continued to wake up, her memory reassembled itself. She had been engaged in a dog fight against First Order TIE-fighters with the rest of her squad. At some point her X-Wing must’ve taken a serious hit and been blown clear, and the impact knocked her out.

She felt her forehead - a little bit of dried blood, but she seemed to be mostly alright. She could still fly if her ship was in shape. And her droid - damn, her droid! She quickly made sure the comms system was on. “R0-B0, you there buddy?”

There were a few pulses of static before she heard the familiar “wob-wob-wob” binary of her astromech droid. Gia breathed a sigh of relief. “How’re we holding up?”

“Wob. Wowowob.” The computer translated. _We took a near-direct hit from a photon torpedo._ “Wobwob wob wob.” _It blew us clear of the dogfight. I think we might be in deep space now._

Gia flipped a few switches to get to the Resistance channels. “This is Tiger 4. My fighter has taken heavy damage and I am now stranded in deep space. Navigation is...down, but visually I cannot see any recognizable systems or satellites. Is there anyone there?” She paused, but got nothing in reply. She repeated the message, and when that didn’t work, she switched to the public channels and said it again. Still nothing. She began checking on the other systems. “Great, we’re out of range from anyone that feels like helping. What do we have that’s still working on this fighter?”

A pause, then, “Wob wob.” _The comms units and life support. Everything else is too damaged for me to repair._

Gia groaned. “So we’re basically sitting in the middle of the void waiting for life support to sputter out, unless someone just happens to pass through at less-than-hyperspeed and feels like picking us up.”

“Wob.” _Yup._

“Great.”

“Wob.” _Yup._

Gia pulled her helmet off, the gear suddenly feeling weigh too heavy on her head. She took a few deep breaths, even though she knew that they could be out there forever and she should really be trying to conserve the air she had left. She was trying to determine any way for the two of them to send out some kind of distress signal.

“Hey...how much power can we direct into the comms system?”

“Wob...wobwob wobwob. Wob wob.” _A significant amount, I imagine, as none of it is going towards any other functioning systems._

“You know Dadita, right?”

“Wob.” _Obviously._

“Alright, here’s what we’re gonna do.” Gia began reconfiguring the system on her end. “Pump everything we can into the comms systems and let out some big bursts in every direction we can. We’re gonna use Dadita so we can make them really loud. Three letters: S-O-S.”

“Wobwobwob...wobwob?” _Wouldn’t that alert everyone in the vicinity of our presence? Including less-than-friendlies?_

“Well, that’s something we’ll have to deal with when they show up. For now, all we can do is shout and hope that whoever hears it likes us.”

They set up the comms to send out the signal, and the lights across the ship dimmed as the frequency blast shot out from them. And then they sat there.

Gia had no way of telling the time there in the dark, but she felt like hours had passed. Slowly she began to feel incredibly small in the darkness of space. She wanted to go to sleep, but she also knew that she had to be on guard just in case they came under attack again. The ship had enough energy for life support and to keep communication open with R0-B0, and he kept on blooping at her to keep her company and keep her in good spirits.

Suddenly, they both noticed a shadow crossing in front of the distant stars. As it came closer, more light fell on it and it was revealed to be...

A First Order Star Destroyer.

Of course.

“Remember when I said we’d have to deal if we encounters hostiles?”

“Wob?”

“Get ready to deal.”


End file.
